shinobi_rebirthfandomcom-20200213-history
Okami Uchiha-Kitsune
'@@@ Character Information @@@' Name = Okami Uchiha Age = Exact age is unknown, but it's confirmed that Okami is several hundred years old. Species = Celestial Jyuubi-no-Okami (Ten-Tailed Wolf) ''' '''Personality = Kind, Gentle with his family, and willing to lay his life down in order to protect his precious people. On the battlefield, however, Okami is the bare definition of a beast, tearing apart any and all who raise their blades against him and his family with the aura of a predator savoring the hunt. Village Rank = Nidaime Yorukage of Tsukigakure, Nidaime Jyuubi-no-Okami, Head of the Uchiha and Okami Merged Clans Affiliation(s) = Tsukigakure (Obvious Reasons), Akatsuki (Based in Tsukigakure), Kirigakure (Aquainted with via Akatsuki, Pending Alliance w/ Tsukigakure) @@@ Character Arsenal + Abilities @@@ Summoning / Sage Contract = Okami / Wolf Youkai (Assigned at Birth) Weapons of choice = Zanbato-Class Double-Edged Katanas (Custom-Forged to be guaranteed indestructible, as is all other gear and weapons held in storage seals on his palms, wrists, and forearms), Uchiha Clan Gunbai (Modified to be capable of manipulating his demonic chakra as well), Kunai, Knuckle-Duster Knives (Styled like Asuma Sarutobi's, but with blades twice as long), Three-Bladed Vortex Shuriken (Big enough to act as a shield, stored in chakra-command seals on Okami's palms, see Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha’s Mangekyo Sharingan for appearance), Ninja Wire (Okami uses chakra to control it. Custom-Made to be indestructible to everything), Explosive Seals (The seals are adjusted to where the over-all power of the detonation are dependent on the amount of chakra put into each tag, or the number of tags placed on top of or around it), and Hospital-Grade First-Aid Equipment. Okami carries more than enough of all of these to properly equip an army of 100,000. Chakra Natures = “Katon (Fire-Release)”, “Raiton (Lightning-Release)”, “Fuuton (Wind-Release)” Sub-Element Kekkei-Tota = "Fureaton (Flare-Release)" Chakra Capacity = Must you even ask? Okami has been around for several hundred years, so even "Legendary" would be a HUGE underestimation. @@@ Dojutsu Mastery and Abilities @@@ 3-Tomoe Sharingan = 100% Mastery Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan = 100% Mastery **Okami has had so much chakra upon going past the basic 3-Tomoe (Fully-Mature) Sharingan that it naturally became Eternal.** Right Eye, Ninjutsu + Senjutsu Based: "Shin Amaterasu (True Amaterasu)" = Allows perfect manipulation of Okami's "Fureaton (Flare-Release)" Kekkei-Tota, and can even create it from the air within a one-mile radius around him thanks to his permanent sage mode. With this, Okami truly does harness the real power of the sun. Left Eye, Genjutsu + Kinjutsu Based: "Shinigami-no-Ryōiki (Realm of the Death God)" = Okami traps the intended target(s) in a Genjutsu realm very similar to Itachi Uchiha's "Tsukiyomi (Dream World)" Mangekyo ability, except this is much more versatile and just as deadly as it can guarantee death. The reason for this is whatever wounds they sustain within the "Shinigami-no-Ryōiki (Realm of the Death God)", happens in the real world too, hence the perfect tool for T&I (Torture and Interrogation Corps), as well as the perfect execution for the worst of the worst criminals. Susano'o Special Ability, Fuinjutsu + Ninjutsu + Senjutsu Based = Unlike other Susano'o, Okami can manipulate his to take whatever form he wills it to take, whether it be weapons, an impenetrable armor that fits onto his body, or even a full replica of his true form (a pure white celestial Kyuubi-no-Kitsune), regardless. His Susano'o nullifies and absorbs ALL Ninjutsu-Based attacks, regardless of it's class (including Kekkei-Genkai, Kekkei-Tota, Dojutsu, etc.) with the chakra of said jutsus going straight to Okami for later use. @@@ Ability Stats: Main Jutsu Types @@@ Dojutsu = 100% Taijutsu = 100% Ninjutsu = 100% Bukijutsu = 90% Fuinjutsu = 100% Kinjutsu = 80% Genjutsu = 70% Senjutsu = 100% @@@ Ability Stats: Jutsu Sub-Types @@@ NINJUTSU SUB-TYPES Chakra Nagashi / Chakra Flow = 100% Tonjutsu / Escape Jutsu = 100% Bunshinjutsu / Clone Jutsu = 95% Renkei Ninjutsu / Collaboration Jutsu = 100% Iryojutsu / Medical Ninjutsu = 100% TAIJUTSU + BUKIJUTSU SUB-TYPES Nintaijutsu = 100% Shurikenjutsu = 100% Kenjutsu = 100% KINJUTSU SUB-TYPES Tensei Ninjutsu / Reincarnation Ninjutsu = 80% Kin-Ninjutsu / Forbidden Ninjutsu = 85% FUINJUTSU SUBTYPES Chakra Kyūin Jutsu / Chakra Absorption Jutsu = 100% Kekkai Ninjutsu / Barrier Ninjutsu = 100 @@@ Misc. Character Intel @@@ Siblings and Relatives (if any) = ?????? (Lover / Mate), NobuShizuki / Shane Uchiha-Kitsune (Older Twin Brother), Hakuro Uchiha / UchihaHakuro (Decendant, Pupil), Kurama Kitsune (Father, Celestial Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, NPC), Amaterasu Uchiha (Mother, Celestial Jyuubi-no-Okami, NPC) Pets (if any) = A white five-tailed male Ninja-Wolf with crimson markings that stands shoulder-high on Okami when on all fours. Known as Okami’s Familiar, his name is Shiranui after his Grandfather on their Mothers’ (Amaterasu's) side. Shiranui excels in Chakra-Enhanced Kenjutsu by using his chakra to control the sword on his back that’s as long as he is from his nose to his tail stretched out, as well as "Youjutsu: Hyoton (Demon Arts: Ice-Release)". Character Backstory = CLASSIFIED